The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pennisetum setaceum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ivory Fountain’. ‘Ivory Fountain’ represents a new cultivar of Purple fountain grass, a warm-season, ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The Inventor discovered and selected the new cultivar, ‘Ivory Fountain’, as a culm sport of Pennisetum setaceum ‘Rubrum’ (not patented) in a container at his nursery in Eustis, Florida in September of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Eustis, Florida in November of 2007 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.